Trii00
by Alelovelove
Summary: Un peliverde, una pelirroja y un rubio cruzan sus vidas una noche en un local donde lo prioritario es beber, pero esto será reemplazado por el amor que descubren entre ellos¿quien será el primero en abandonar el Trii00? ZorroxSanjixNami one-shot


**LA PRUEBA YAOI**

En una de esas noches en la que lo das todo, ese espacio donde el tiempo parece detenerse y solo te importa beber y brindar, bailar y pasarlo bien, donde la familia queda a un lado remplazada por los amigos y los amoríos…

Donde todo era perfecto, y esa noche no iba a ser diferente.

Zorro y Nami eran mejores amigos desde la infancia, un par de veinteañeros que no faltaban en fiesta alguna y a los que la palabra "marcha", para ellos solo era el comienzo de lo realmente majestuoso.

Su prioridad en las fiestas de los bares y las discotecas era, mayoritariamente, beber y beber, y cedían el protagonismo al bailoteo cuando todos ya estaban borrachos como cubas.

Y aquella noche, como era de esperar, la pareja contenta apareció en el pub, dispuestos a comerse todo lo que se moviera bajo el cielo nocturno y la claridad de la luna llena.

En el momento que cruzaron la puerta para introducirse en el jolgorio, todos los allí presentes les aplaudieron ansiosos al reconocerlos.

El chico, que no sobrepasaría los veintiuno, era un joven fornido de pelo corto y verde al que le gustaba ir ligerito de ropa dejando al descubierto su cuerpo mazado acaudillado por su resultante tableta de chocolate y sus robustos pectorales, era un amante de la bebida y su principal prioridad era el deporte y el entrenamiento diario. La chica acompañante, una pelirroja maciza de buenos y voluptuosos miembros, delgadita de cadera y de piernas jugosas, que dejaba ver ya que vestía un short y un bikini, cuya llegada era celebrada especialmente por los hombretones del local, que esperaban conseguir algo con ella aquella noche.

Ambos eran amantes de la bebida y su principal preponderancia sobre el resto de bebedores era que soportaban grandes cantidades de alcohol sin que se produjera una alteración en sus neuronas.

Y como se ha citado dos veces antes, esa noche no iba a ser diferente, simplemente, sucedería algo que confundiría profundamente al peliverde.

Aquella noche, cuando la pareja iba ya por la undécima copa y ya habían hablado con todo el bar y haber tenido suficiente por hoy, irrumpió en la sala un nuevo.

Era un rubio trajeado de etiqueta y de negro, alto y delgado, con un cigarro en la boca que parecía estarse fumando desde hacía tiempo y con un mechón de pelo que le tapaba al completo su ojo derecho.

Se paseó con suficiencia lanzando miraditas a la gente, la mayoría, ya contenta, y se fue a sentar en la barra, justo al lado de la parejita de bebedores, los cuales le ignoraron al principio, o al menos, Nami, que ni le miró a la cara cuando el rubio le sonrió. Al fin y al cabo, era uno como cualquier otro, un tipo perdido que quería a las mujeres solo para complacerse a sí mismos. Pero cuando interpretó la cara de embobamiento de su compañero peliverde, cuya faz se había teñido de un cierto rubor, se dio cuenta de que aquel tipo nuevo era alguien particular.

Le dirigió una amenazadora cara cargada de odio al recién llegado y se aproximó aún más a Zorro, deslizando sus dedos sobre los pectorales desnudos del peliverde, el cual se ruborizó aun más, pero logró desviar la atención del rubio: precisamente lo que la pelirroja quería conseguir.

_ ¿qué pasa, remolona?- le dijo el receptor de la caricia con un tono cariñoso. Cogió de la cintura a la ligera moza y se la subió, apoyándola sobre su regazo, sin dejar de prestarle atención.

Nami respondió recorriéndolo de abajo a arriba con sus delicados dedos, y cuando llegó al cuello, lo besó sensiblemente, lo que hizo que el aludido se ruborizara de nuevo.

Entonces, Nami dejó al descubierto su rostro bajo la cara del peliverde, dejando que el rubio desviara su atención hacia ella, y cuando lo hizo, ella le sonrió con burla.

El receptor del mensaje se concentró en pedir una tapa de pinchito de tortilla, que se la sirvieron enseguida. Comió vorazmente y pidió una caña bien llena para acompañar el sólido. Pidió dos o tres más sin sustento alimenticio.

Tanto Nami como Zorro lo observaron con estupor, y entonces la chica le dedicó al rubiales otra de sus iracundas miradas. Zorro había vuelto a centrarle su atención.

_ Vámonos ya- interrumpió la muchacha, cogiendo a su compañero desprevenido- me da asco beber con gente tan cerda como nuestro amiguito.

_ ¿quién, él? – inquirió Zorro, confuso

Ella clavó sus ojos en los de él y terminó por cogerlo de la mano y llevándoselo a la mesa más alejada de la barra que pudo encontrar. Bueno, en realidad se bastó con echar a quienes le pareció oportuno, ocupando el lugar y fastidiándole el resto de la noche a los echados.

Zorro sonrió con sarcasmo para sí ante la actuación de la chica. La conocía muy bien y sabía que perfectamente podía permitirse esos caprichillos que se le antojaban tan ocurrentes, como el que se acababa de acontecer.

Se sentó junto a la chica, que se había colocado de piernas y brazos cruzados y con cara de malhumorada.

_ ¿qué problema tienes?

_ ¿y tú qué?- le replicó enfurruñada

_ ¿yo?

_ Si, tú, y sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero

_ pues si te digo la verdad… - hizo una pausa y se rascó la nuca, pensativo y avergonzado a la vez- no tengo ni idea de a qué te refieres

Nami dio un golpe a la mesa con el que casi la quiebra.

_ ¡no te hagas el estúpido! ¡Tú y ese os estabais lanzando miraditas tan penosas que rozaban la evidencia!

Zorro le miró perplejo, luego sonrió siniestramente.

_ a sí que te gusta ese tipo…- le susurró con voz tentadora- tranquila, no tienes motivo para tener celos…

Nami lo miró con una cara que reflejaba todo el cólera acumulada de su ser.

Hizo un chasquido con los dedos en forma de llamada, a la que acudió uno de los camareros.

_ Tráiganos unas cuantas cañas más- le ordenó, con voz odiosa.

_Veinte minutos después…_

El local se estaba vaciando de gente cuerda y llenando de cuerpos inertes, caídos en el suelo de tanto haber bebido. Al rato, apenas quedaron los camareros, el rubio y la pareja de macizos, cuya discusión teñida de odio y ansia había dejado paso a las risas y a la diversión.

Los camareros los observaron boquiabiertos, la borrachera los había vencido. Era la primera vez que asistían a tal expectación.

Mientras tanto, el rubio que permanecía en la barra, estaba colorado y con cara de mal estar de tanto beber. Las tripas le rugían de una forma extraña que no era de hambre y sentía un movimiento extraño entre ellas. Una ascenso y descenso de un peso por su garganta le producía claras nauseas.

Vomitó de pronto, le costó los suyo, pero enseguida se sintió mejor.

Zorro se fijó en él, que se estaba colocando la corbata bien y se disponía a pagar.

_ mira, Nami, ¿no es ese el tipo que te había mirado de esa forma tan amorosa?- balbuceó, achispado.

_ no creo que hiciera eso- contestó la pelirroja, intentando recordar esas mencionadas caritas por parte del trajeado, pero al intentarlo, solo se encontró haciendo frente a un insoportable dolor de cabeza. Gimió.

_ deberías ir a compensarlo antes de que se vaya, no deberías defraudarlo. – Le sugirió su compañero, sin llevar el control de sus palabras.- seguro que ha venido de propio para tener algo contigo esta noche…

_ nioggg…. Yo paso…- replicó la otra, que, sin aguantarlo un minuto más, cayó rendida y no tardó en empezar a roncar.

_ bien, pues en ese caso… iré yo a complacerlo.- comentó Zorro sin pensar y se levantó tambaleándose para alcanzar al rubio, que pareció esperarlo.

_ ¿qué quieres? – le preguntó con indiferencia, pero sin evitar ruborizarse.

El peliverde estaba tan borracho que sin vergüenza alguna, se dejó llevar por el deseo.

Le plantó un beso en los labios al rubio, que no eludió la unión de los labios de aquel hombre con los suyos, y, teñidos ambos por un rojo profundo en sus mejillas, se dejaron caer, disfrutando con pasión de aquel beso por parte del otro desconocido.

Sin poder más, Zorro terminó por caer del todo y se deslizó al suelo sin hacer ruido, el rubio lo agarró como pudo para evitar que se golpeara la cabeza con le helado parquet.

_ ¿cómo… te llamas?- farfulló Zorro en sus últimos segundos de consciencia.

El rubio sonrió y se acercó a la oreja del caído para susurrarle:

_ Sanji, un simple cocinero.

La respuesta pareció complacer a Zorro, quien perdió el sentido, borracho del todo.

…

A la mañana siguiente, cada uno se despertó en su casa, sin lograr recordar nada, pero algo intuían. Aun con todo, ninguno de los tres se arrepintió por nada de lo sucedido.

**FIN**

**Este es mi primer One-shot similar a una historia yaoi. **

**Espero que os guste, y si no complace, perdonadme. No olvidéis escribir el error y darme vuestro consejo.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
